1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prevention of electrification of a synthetic resin attachment for clothes and belongings, such as a slide fastener, a button, a snap button, a hook, a strap fastener, a buckle, a swivel hook, a belt adjuster and a strap for portable goods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, synthetic resin products such as a slide fastener, a button, a snap button, a hook, a strap fastener, a buckle, a swivel hook, a belt adjuster and a strap for portable goods have been practically used in various kinds of fields. These synthetic resin products are employed as an attachment for clothes or belongings in great quantity, for example, in clothes, a hat, gloves, shoes, a case, a bag, and a portable phone.
In the meantime, since these synthetic resin products are electric insulator, they cannot release static electricity generated by friction caused upon engagement/disengagement operation of the product or due to contact with the other articles through discharge during use of clothes or belongings, so that the static electricity is likely to be charged in these synthetic resin products. Particularly in dry winter season, discharge of static electricity charged in a synthetic resin product is not achieved sufficiently. As a result, if a person touches such metallic products as a door knob, a hand rail, a vehicle door and the like while wearing electrically charged synthetic resin product or touches the electrically charged synthetic resin product while wearing such a metallic product as a ring, a watch or the like, static electricity discharge is generated, so that a human body may receive electric shock.
As means for solving this problem, Japanese Utility Model No. 3072667 has been proposed. According to the proposed means, in order to protect clothes, belongings, mainly a jumper, a case and a bag, from being charged with static electricity, a braid produced by combining electrical controlling yarns is attached to a hole by inserting therein, the hole provided in a pull of a slider in a slide fastener disposed on products such as clothes. Then, ends of the braid are overlaid and fixed so as to form a antistatic strap. Static electricity trouble on clothes is eliminated with this strap being disposed.
For employing the antistatic strap produced by combining the electrical controlling yarns in the slide fastener, it is required that a hole is provided in the pull in order to attach and fix the antistatic strap to the pull of the slide fastener, so that some restriction is applied to the configuration of the pull. Further, there is a problem that the braid may be cut out or damaged by repeated use so that it cannot achieve its object for prevention of electrification, because the braid has a poor durability.
The invention has been achieved in views of the above described problem. A main object of the invention is to provide a synthetic resin attachment for clothes and belongings, which is made of synthetic resin material containing some antistatic agent, so that the attachment is provided with antistatic function. Alternatively, a synthetic resin attachment may be provided in which a surface of the synthetic resin attachment is provided with an antistatic function by using antistatic agent for external use or the surface and inside of the synthetic resin attachment is provided with an antistatic function by using antistatic agent for internal use. In addition, a slide fastener, a button, a snap button, a hook, a strap fastener, a buckle, a swivel hook, a belt adjuster, a strap for portable goods and parts thereof, each of which is used as a synthetic resin attachment for clothes and belongings, and component parts made of synthetic resin in the slide fastener may be made of synthetic resin containing antistatic agent, so that these synthetic resin attachments are provided with an antistatic function. Furthermore, it is possible to provide a synthetic resin attachment for cloths and belongings wherein no restriction is applied to the configuration of the attachment, static electricity is securely discharged and human body is protected from electric shock.